


Fear of the Dark

by Cala



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee was afraid to go to the engine room alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Kaylee was afraid to go to the engine room alone.  
Couldn't walk down the corridors if there was not enough light.  
Had problems sleeping.  
She jumped every time she heard a noise.  
She watched shadows, unable to move until the darkness disappeared.  
Everybody told her she's safe.  
She didn't believe.  
How could she is shadows were still there?

Jayne was the only one who never told her she's safe.  
He just started to clean his guns in the engine room.  
Talking so loudly, she couldn't hear anything except his voice and the murmur of the engine.  
He was walking with her down the corridors.  
With his arms around her he kept the nightmares away.  
And when she was watching darkness, unable to move, he fired few shots in that direction.  
If someone was hiding in the shadows there was no way he could survive that.

Jayne never tried to convince here she's safe.  
But she felt safe.  
Every time old fears wanted to come back, her knight in the shiny armor put his arms around her and turned the light on.  
Darkness wasn't scary anymore.


End file.
